PROM
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Paulina,Valerie,Jimmie and Sam get make overs at the school for Prom what will happen PxD SxD MexOC VxT


Hey I edit the story! Yay me, I need to do this because it's a writing crime! Lol too much television.

* * *

**PROM PROM PROM!**

~~~~~_DXS_~~~~

"Hello class,"Said Mrs. Carter. "As every-body know,Prom is in 2 weeks."

She was very dark-skinned. She had an Afro and wore colorful clothing. she wore a light purple shirt and red shorts. She teaches ELA.

"If you didn't already know,we choose four beautiful young ladies,we pick them by shapes or curves. We've got 4 shapes that each girl figures are:apple-shape figure,pear-shape figure,hourglass figure and slim. We pick the four,we keep them from class to give them make overs and out-fits on the school's and they're parents buget. Students and teachers are the voters." She informed her class.

She had a very small class. Her students was: Dash, Paulina, Star, Valerie, Knaw, Sam, Danny, Tucker, Micheal,James, Jimmie, and Adayshia. The whole class was 17 years of age.

"OK, will broad-cast the four Ladies on Friday." She started on the for her lesson for the day.

~~~~~_DXS_~~~~

"Wow I wonder who the lucky ladies will be."Tucker said. Tucker was had gotten muscles from ghost fighting,and look a little cute though. He still wore the same clothes from fresh-man year.

"Yeah,but every-body knows Paulina in it."Danny said as Sam rolled her eyes.

Danny was got a lot of sexy muscles from ghost fighting. He still wore the same clothes from fresh-man. And all the girls try to flirt with him, even Paulina. One time she asked him out he turn her down.

"No duh, I wanna do it. I get to stay out of class."Sam said sadly.

Sam was they only one who change the most. She wore lighter clothing but no Pink. she wore a light purple tank-top and light blue jeans. She had a lot of curves,and make-up was lighter. Her combat was gone and was replace with hill boots.

"Aw poor Sammy."Danny mock sadness rubbing Sam back.

"Shut it Fen-toenail."Dash said then look at Sam.

"So babe you ready for our date?"Dash asked trying to ask her out.

"Sam? You gotta a date with Dash?"Danny asked in disbelief. He stare daggers at Dash at the corner of his eye.

"Danny,I'm-"Sam started when Dash jump in.

"So what if she is?What you gonna do 'bout?"

"I'll-"

"Danny,I'm not dating him, never did never will."Sam said before Danny eyes turn red.

~~~~~_DXS_~~~~

{Friday I can skip because I'm the beautiful author don't you agree(-listen-)thank-you thank-you}

"Hello,I'm Lancer," said into the camera."I shall tell who the school give the make-overs to."

"1)Paulina for Hourglass 2) Valerie Grey for Apple figure 3)Jimmie Paige for Pear figure;lastly but not least 4)Samantha Manson for Slim. Those ladies are to report here after the Casper News. Have fun girls."

"Wow."Sam said shock.

"Well you got your wish." Tucker said.

"You wish?"Danny asked worried.

"No Danny." She said getting up and left with the other girls.

Sam walked out the class and Jimmie was waiting for her.

"Hey Sam."She said smiling

"Hello Jimmie."Sam said shock a girl was waiting and walking with her beside Jazz.

"Please call me Jim."

"Ok...why you wait on me?"

"I know."

"Know what?"

"Danny's the ghost-boy."

"No he's not-"

"Sam I'm not dumb, nor shallow."

"I never thought you were dumb."

"Sam anybody with half a brain could figure it out. Same voice, same hair style, the Fenton jumpsuit. I'm right ain't I?"

"Yes,please don't-"

"I won't tell if you'll be my friend."

"That's all you want?"

"Friends stay together through thick and thin and money is government."

"C'mon let's get going."

~~~~~_DXS_~~~~

"Look at this," Valerie said waving a white card with green ink in the air. "It says: Hello girls first thing first find Prom Dates but you don't choose them the other three girls do. To vote a girl's name and date's name is written and put in this brown box ,the cards are right beside it. Good luck girls, bye."

"Let's get started."

{After voting}

A teen came in and smile. The teen was a female,with long light brown and wearing pink.

"I don't like her already. She's my friend name Jerri." Jimmie whisper to Sam as Sam chuckle.

"OK I'm going to read the votes." Jerri said in the carema.

"Paulina your Date will be Dash Baxter ,Valerie your Date will be Tucker Foley, Jimmie your Date will be James McKnight ,Sam your Date will be Daniel Fenton. Sam all the girls pair you with Danny he must be lucky." She said before she left.

"What we do now?"Jimmie asked

"Look for a dress in this."Paulina said reading the back of the note and pulled out four Prom dress books.

"It also says pick one color for each girl: pink, blue, red and purple."Jimmie read the card.

"I want pink!"Paulina howled.

"I want blue."Valerie said happily

"I call red. Sam, purple will look pretty on you."Jimmie said.

"OK."Sam said a little happy. So much better then pink right ?

"Now let's look."Jimmie said handing out the books.

{Monday}

"So,anybody saw page 35?" Jimmie ask.

"Hold on,"Sam said, "Oh my goodness,there my figure."

On the page was the four figures they was chosen from. There were four color that wear:Pink, blue, red and purple.

"Listen what mine says:" Paulina said her was pink that says hour glass figure. "Hour glass figure-Wear your dress long or short,sleeveless,jacket-ed. Anything goes. Be creative and show off your curves."

"Mine says:"Valerie started her was blue that says apple-shaped figure "Apple-shaped figure-Wear dresses that attract attention to your waist line. Short dresses are great if you want to show off your glamours legs! If you're 'Busty' and want to emphasize that, look for dresses with a beautiful neckline and good support. If you want to de-emphasize your upper body, wear a grown that attracts attention to the hemline or waist."

"Jimmie what do your says?" Paulina asked.

"Well, Sam and I will read our tomorrow." Jimmie said.

"Yea, two per day. We'll look for Paulina's and Valerie's dresses today,then tomorrow you help Jimmie and I find dresses."Sam said.

OK let's started."Valerie said

~~~~~~_DXS_~~~~

{Tuesday}

"Hey girls,"Jimmie said "I made a CD last night."

"Cool!" Said the rest

"Sam, I'm not a goth so, no Gothic songs."

Jimmie went to plug in the radio. {for any-body didn't kno the in the school library} Then put the CD in,the first song was J Holiday's song 'Bed'. All sung the song along, but when Paulina started singing she was bad. She can't sing, so sad.

"C'mon, you two have to find Sam and me dresses."Jimmie said

"Jimmie go ahead and read yours."Sam said

"OK." Jimmie said Pear-shape figure was in red. "Pear-shape figure-Choose a dress with an a-line or full skirt. Draw attention to the upper body with a fitted top. If you like a dress is that fitted to your upper body, wrap a wide or or sheet scarf around your waist and let it hang in the front on one side or the other."

"OK my turn."Sam said Slim figure was in purple. "Create curves with a bell-shaped dress and draw attention to your upper body. Create curves by wearing a belt. Wear your long hair down. Flowing hair adds to your figure."

The song 'Promise Ring' played by Tiffany Evan ft Ciara.

"I love that song."Sam said shocking the other girl expect Jimmie.

"I know,"She said to Sam "Girls I got a plan..."

The song finished and Jimmie told her plan to Paulina and Valerie who agree to help.

"Now let's find Jimmie and mine dress."Sam said

"Tomorrow we'll order."Jimmie said

~~~~~_DXS_~~~~

{School's over time to go home and come back}

"Hi Danny. Hi Tucker."Sam and Jimmie said in a union.

"Hey Sam...um hi Jimmie."Danny said.

"Call me/her Jim."The girls said together and then chuckle.

"May I hang-out with you guys?"Jimmie said.

"Of coarse."Sam said.

"Um...Danny we need to talk."Jimmie said.

"Um...sure Jimmie what's up?"

"Some where private."

"Um...my house?"

"Great."Sam said walking a way.

~~~~~_DXS_~~~~

"So Sam and Danny going prom together." Tucker said. Danny and Sam blush too bad when Danny heard they want him to go with Sam to prom he jump at the chance. When Sam heard she tried not to jump for joy.

"And Tucker's date is a ghost hunter who's tryin' to get rid of Danny Phantom."Jimmie said smirking. Irony is sweet isn't it.

"A hot ghost hunter."Tucker said. He dreamt of this day for a while.

"Whatever Tuck., you know she'll never date you on her own."Jimmie said trying not to smile because Valerie cheer when she found out he was going with her.

"Yes she would."

"No she won't."

"Yes she will."

"No she won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"_**Won't."**_

"Will!"

"Why have she date you in the past hmm? She all of sudden have a care for you and Danny? It had to have her kicked out of the AList to be so called in love with you two?"

"She did. And maybe she needed a push!"

"When? And no body needs that big of a push!"

"She thought Danny Phantom destroy her life. And she did."

"After you said Danny pantents' were ghost hunters! She was using you to get to Danny."

"Why is all the girls after Danny?"

"Because he hot,duh." Jimmie said as if it was the most obvious thing in world and Danny blush.

There was a knock at the door, Jimmie walked over to it and open it. There was an African American boy there. He was 14 years old skinny and tall he smile at Jimmie.

"Sis. your mom want you home. I'm going to Dad's." He said when he said 'sis' they must have been brother and sister.

"Danny, Sam and Tucker this is my brother Shank. He a skateboarder. Danny and Sam are the Casper high school Love Birds and this is their badluck charm Tucker." Jimmie introduce.

"You mean Danny Fenton and Sam Manson?" He asked.

"Yeah." They said shyly.

"Oh BadLuck Tuck! Long time no see. Keep an eye on my sister kay bra? She love to plan and run that mouth."

"SHANK!"

"Let's go home."

"Look I gotta go or my mom will be on my case. Bye Sam, Danny, techno-greek."Jimmie said walking out the door with her brother.

"Bye." The group said.

"Wait I'm not a techno-greek."Tucker yelled after them and the sound of laughter left the house.

~~~~~_~DXS_~~~~

{Next day}

"OK I've already call them. The dresses should be here tomorrow."Sam said.

"My aunt own a hair shop,we can get our done. I'll got my friend to give us make-overs."Jimmie said.

"I'll pay to get our nails done and feet."Paulina said.

"I'll pay for Jewelry."Valerie said.

"I'll pay for a limo."Sam said.

"Come on first the hair."Jimmie said jumping in her silver 'Lexus'.

~~~~~_DXS_~~~~

{Done got everything}{DAY OF PROM 6:30 PM}

The girls were in Sam house and they were waiting on the guys.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~DXS~ ~ ~ ~

Jimmie's Point Of View POV

Wow. 'Wow the guys look good and so did we.' I thought

Danny: He wore a black tux, a purple shirt under his black jacket. He wore a silver watch and had a purple (pin to go on Sam's dress I know what its call can't spell :p) He wore black church shoes. His eyes lit up seeing Sam. I smile at him and wink.

Sam:Sam wore a purple dress, the dress fall a few inches from her purple hills.(Which I had to force her in) Sam had one strap on her dress which was beautifully jewel with silver. She wore a silver belt. She wore a lica color choker and bracelets with some silver one too. Sam wore light purple eyeshadow and lips was painted in the same color, lastly some sparkles here and there. She had her hair down with purple streaks.

Tucker:He wore a black tux, a blue shirt under his black jacket. He wore a gold watch and had a blue (bracelet to go on Valerie's dress) He wore black church shoes. His eyes lit up seeing Valerie.

Valerie: She wore a greenish-blue dress. Her dress was strapless and the cup that her held breast was jewel with blue. Her dress stop a few inches above her knees. She wore a light blue head-band. She wore gold earrings and necklace. She was wearing blue-ish shoes and berry lip-gloss. She wore blue eyeshadow and sparkles on her face.

Dash:He wore a black tux, a pink shirt under his black jacket. He wore a gold watch and had a pink (pin to go on Paulina's dress) He wore black church shoes. His eyes stare hungrly at her. I just roll my eyes

Paulina: She (-eye roll-) wore a baby pink dress. Her was strapless too, just like Valerie she had dress stop a few inches below her thighs. Her dress also had white dots on it. Her hair was the same just with lighter pink hair clips. She had on pink eyeshadow, lip-stick, earrings, hills, and nails.

James: He wore a black tux, a red shirt under his black jacket. He wore a silver watch and had a red (pin to go on my dress ) He wore black church shoes. His eyes watch me, I could feel it. Sam smile at him and wink.

Me: I wore a red dress with a sheet scarf around my waist. My dress stop a few inches above my hills. I had one strap on my left shoulder and it was jewel with silver. I had on red eyeshadow, lip-stick, hills, and nails. I wore big silver earrings, necklace and small silver purse. My hair was in a bun with red streaks.

The guy wore a white rose pin to their shirt for being the girls dates. We wore white roses rings for the same reseason.

Sam was the first to walk down stairs. Her pale hand grip the rail. Once she was down Danny kiss her hand and put the pin her. Sam just blush smiling slightly.

Next was Valerie. Tucker held her hand sliping on the bracelet on her wrist.

Next was Paulina, she swung her hip wildly. She kiss Dash cheek and Dash did the same. The Dash put the flower on her.

I was last. James kiss me lightly on the lips and I was in a daze. Then he pin the red rose on me.

"May I take pics. Lec-lec?" Dad asked as James and me got closer together and took pictures.

"Me too Sammy." Said Sam's dad.

"Me three Val Val." Said Valerie's dad.

"Me four princess." Said Paulina's dad as they all took pictures.

We grab our date and ran out the house to the limo but not before hearing:

"YOU BETTER NOT GET MY LITTLE Lec-lec/Sammy/Val Val/Princess PREGNANT." The dads yelled

"To prom." Cheer the girls as the boys blush.

~~~~~DXS~~~~

No pov

In the limo there was alot of 'You look great.' 'You look handsome.''You look beautiful.'and Dash saying "Whatever Fent-nerd."

In the gym was all date dancing.

"Valerie time to go." I said as she nodded.

"This is for Danny Fenton,"I said in the microphone,

"And Sam Manson, give Danny the box." Valerie said. Paulina gave Danny a black box pink ribbon tied after Jimmie and Valerie said purple. Deal with her later. _Valerie _**me _both_**

_To the b - to the b - to the b - cuz I need_  
_Everybody to the floor _(**why?)**  
_Cuz this beat is sick _**(yeah?)**  
_It's time to rock _**(uh)**  
_That's what it is_  
_Tiffany's her name_  
_Love is the game_  
_And the only way to play_  
_Is with this promise ring_

**Sometimes a girl needs to know that she's**  
**Appreciated for all the things she does**  
**With some sorta token of love**  
**Cuz without it her young heart won't know **_(heart won't know)_  
**And right then to my surprise **_(he)_  
**Pulled out a small velour box**  
**Pink ribbon tied**  
**I'm wondering what's inside**  
**He opened it and then he replied**

**He said I promise not to hurt you**  
**I promise not to lie**  
**I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life**

**I promise you forever**  
**I promise you today **_(He said)_  
**Would you wear my promise ring **_( I said yes)_

_**If ya break ya promise we breakin up**_  
_**Got a couple things that I want**_  
_**Walks in the park and sweet things**_  
_**If I rock your promise ring**_

_**I could be pretty young thing**_  
_**You could become my king**_  
_**I gotta know you got me**_  
_**Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**_

_**Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring**_  
_**Yes, I'll rock your promise**_  
_**Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**_

_**Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring**_  
_**Yes, I'll rock your promise**_  
_**Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**_

**How in the world could a girl say no**  
**I knew it the moment he made my finger glow**  
**It was good to know I'm who he chose**  
**It was your heart he felt now it shows **_(now it shows)_

**U know when u see me floss**  
**No way it's gon get lost**  
**I'll never take this off**  
**I'm older and they call me by your name**  
**I'll wear it on a chain**  
**Because I can hear you say**

**He said I promise not to hurt you**  
**I promise not to lie**  
**I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life**

**I promise you forever**  
**I promise you today **_(He said)_  
**Would you wear my promise ring **_( I said yes)_

**_If ya break ya promise we breakin up_**  
**_Got a couple things that I want_**  
**_Walks in the park and sweet things_**  
**_If I rock your promise ring_**

**_I could be pretty young thing_**  
**_You could become my king_**  
**_I gotta know you got me_**  
**_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_**

**_Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring_**  
**_Yes, I'll rock your promise_**  
**_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_**

**_Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring_**  
**_Yes, I'll rock your promise_**  
**_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_**

_Everybody get up_  
_And rock to this beat_  
_My name is Tiffany_  
_And y'all know me_  
_All my girls with me_  
_All the boys like me_  
_Come correctly_  
_With The Promise Ring_  
_And u just might be my boo, my boo_

_**Pro-mise that you'll ne-ver let me go and boy I'll**_  
_**Boy I'll wear your promise ring**_  
_**All you have to do is say the word and boy I'll**_  
_**Boy I'll wear your promise ring**_

_**Just let me know**_  
_**What I gotta do**_  
_**Just let me know**_  
_**You ain't goin nowhere**_  
_**I ain't goin nowhere**_  
_**I'll be on for sho but you gotta know that**_

_**If ya break ya promise we breakin up**_  
_**Got a couple things that I want**_  
_**Walks in the park and sweet things**_  
_**If I rock your promise ring**_

_**I could be pretty young thing**_  
_**You could become my king**_  
_**I gotta know you got me**_  
_**Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**_

_**Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring**_  
_**Yes, I'll rock your promise**_  
_**Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**_

_**Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring**_  
_**Yes, I'll rock your promise**_  
_**Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**_

Jimmie's pov

"Danny do you get it?" I asked after I got off the mic and cheer at by the crowd.

"Get what?" Danny asked turn he back to the other he wink and mouth 'I got it' as I nodded and handed him to the mic.

"Sam, please come up here."Danny said in the mic.

Sam came up and Danny took her hand and got on one knee.

"Sam you the best thing ever. Sam I promise not to hurt you, lie to you. I promise to defend you with my life, today and forever. Will you wear my promise ring and be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Sam said letting Danny slid the same old class-ring on her finger.

"What are you waiting on? Tucker stop being a techno-greek,"I heard a 'Hey' from Tucker and kept on "Kiss her!"

"Sure." Said together and kiss each other.

"Then I say Danny as Prom King and Sam as prom queen." said Mrs. Carter.

"Jimmie you wanna sing for the king and queen?" James asked me.

"Yep come on," I said grabbing his hand "This is for the prom king and queen."James _me both_

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess, now when did   
You last let your heart decide?  
{We saw Danny and Sam dancing in circle staring into each other eyes}  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

_A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But, now, from way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_That now I'm in a whole new _world with you

_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
_A hundred thousand things to see _  
(Hold your breath it gets better)  
_I'm like a shooting star_  
_I've come so far_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be_

A whole new world  
_With new horizons to pursue_  
I'll chase them aywhere  
_There's time to spare_  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

A whole new world  
_(Every turn a surprise)_  
With new horizons to purue  
_(__Every moment red-letter__)_

{Danny kiss Sam still spinning her to the music}

_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Anywhere, there's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you _

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

"We did it. We put the lovebirds together!" I shout happily after we finish the song

"They love my plan." I said watching them leave to make-out out side.

"I do too."James said he kiss my cheek. "I love their idea."

"Then let's do it."

The end

~~~~~DXS~~~~

Are you all happy now?

Tucker:No i didn't get to kiss Valerie.

Jimmie:Cuz I don't like her.

Sam and Danny:-making out-

James:let's do what they do.

Jimmie:Disclaimer and review

James: She don't own Danny Phantom nor Promise Ring by Caria and Tiffany nor Whole New world by Aladdin so please review -kisses Jimmie-

Tucker:I'm all alone.

Valerie:Kiss me techno-greek

Tucker: Thank Jimmie ok -kiss Valerie-


End file.
